Resemblance
by kathy20121
Summary: He did resemble Itachi somehow, but those fiery eyes, those were his eyes, there was no denying it... Uchiha Madara and his thoughts on Izuna, Itachi and especially Sasuke.


**Fandom: **Naruto.

**Character: **Uchiha Madara.

**Timeline: **Prior Sasuke's and Madara's meeting before the Kages' meeting in chapter 453.

**Disclaimer: **I'm pretty sure Madara won't have his world domination, so nope, I don't nor ever will own Naruto.

**Author's note: **I recently gave Naruto a chance and I ended up loving it, especially everything Uchiha related. This was born after a conversation with my sister on how much to us, Madara and Sasuke resemble each other in character. I hope you enjoy it and I would like to hear from you, so criticism, comments... they're more than welcome!

* * *

_He IS an Uchiha. He's too much like me._

Uchiha Madara was sitting on top of his monument in the Valley of the End; on the very same spot he had known shame, on the very same spot he had sworn he would rewrite history, on the very same spot where he decided to think ahead. He felt himself smiling. There hadn't been many times in his life when he had actually felt like smiling, but knowing that all his plans were finally coming to fruition, that it was him, the one to get the last laugh; knowing that even though dead, this would mean victory over the man the statue before him had been made. That was enough to make him smile, even a little.

He sighed heavily. Thinking about the Shodaime Hokage, he couldn't help but being brought back to his youth. Izuna had once said that no one was worthier of the Uchiha name but him. Every little thing was carried with such a passion that it felt as if he himself was a bursting flame. He had to agree with his brother on that one, especially because it was the fire in him that had allowed him to make it this far.

And thinking how everything was finally getting together, his thoughts landed inevitably in Sasuke, the last remnant of the Uchiha, another worthy carrier of the blood of the most powerful clan in history. When Madara had found out Itachi hadn't completely fulfilled his mission, leaving someone alive, he thought the kid would be a nuisance in the future, especially if he was like his pacifist brother, but without been intended to, without wanting to, Itachi had created for him the last piece of his puzzle.

The relationship between Uchiha Itachi and himself hadn't been a pleasant one, even when they had been able to coexist. No wonder had been a genius among geniuses; he had been able to see through him from the first time they had met and he had been able to play his cards brilliantly, so much as to place a last defense on his little brother for him not to come near him. But as genius as Itachi was, Madara was still better.

Some time after Orochimaru's failed invasion of Konoha, word began to spread that the last remaining member of the Uchiha had joined him to seek power. The news was bittersweet. It meant Sasuke had already given his first definite step into darkness, but it also meant he was to spend a lot of time with the filthy snake that was Orochimaru, and no Uchiha was going to be handled by someone like him. That was the last of his problems at the time though, so he let it be. He needed to trust the Uchiha blood that was running through his veins made him understand that.

When news reached that Orochimaru had been defeated by Uchiha Sasuke, he couldn't wait to meet the kid in the flesh. Deidera's insistence on taking him down helped him made it easier.

When he had finally met him, even from a significant distance he could sense his imposing presence.

"_Come out, whoever you are"_

Yes, those were words spoken with authority.

"_So you're Sasuke-kun, huh? Mmm… you sure do look a lot like Itachi-san"_

He wasn't really lying just to make him tick. He did resemble Itachi somehow, but those fiery eyes, those were his eyes, there was no denying it. And by seeing him fight, knowing his story, knowing his goal, understanding his heart, he thought that if he were dead and a third party, he would think Uchiha Madara had been reborn in this exceptionally talented kid, both undoing everything and anything in their path in order to get their revenge.

It was for that reason that he knew he had taken a safe bet by telling him the truth about his brother. He realized that by knowing how much Itachi had sacrificed for his village, for peace, for him and how all that had served no purpose, but for him to harbor an unequal hatred against someone who had given nothing but love in return, there was only one path for him to take, one filled with even more hatred, revenge and undying darkness. He knew it for sure, he had felt it; he had felt how his brother's sacrifice had been let to waste, and he knew very well there was no other path after the grieving died out. His predictions hadn't been wrong.

It was ironic, he thought. Seeing Sasuke was like seeing Izuna, but that was just what met the eye. He had never said it to Itachi; would and would've never said it either, but as much of a problem as he was, he liked his company, because for some reason, it was like being with Izuna again, kind and devoted Izuna.

He smiled again. He really was a flame, an undying flame of revenge that neither nothing nor anyone had been able to put down for nearly eighty years. He stood up. Izuna, Hashirama, Itachi… this trip down the memory lane made him feel much older, not a pleasant feeling, especially when he had to deal with a much younger version of himself almost every day. A version that would want to lead him to his death; he knew himself, therefore he knew as much.

Uchiha Sasuke, his flame of hatred had been passed down to him, the hatred of the Uchiha, hatred that led to power, power that would allow both of them to finally get their revenge.


End file.
